The bear and the maiden fair !
by Erwal
Summary: Rollo and Gisla are living a perfect family life until king Ecbert decides to invade their lands. To prevent that, the power couple decides to face the saxon king. 3 parts sequel to "The bear and the maiden fair". Rated M for the second part.
1. Part 1

**Hey! As I promised, here is the sequel to my fanfiction "The bear and the maiden fair". I really wish to thank you for reading it (again).**

 **There were some ideas in my mind that I wanted to explore so there they are! I really hope that you'll like this story. Tell me by writing a review my sweet cupcakes! ;) I really love your words!**

* * *

His son was running in the corridors. At only one, he ran faster than most of babies. Sometimes, he came to the stairs and looked at them, curious and mu by a strong will, began to climb them, step by step. Of course, Gisla was always there to prevent him from hurting himself. It was either her or Rollo. Guillaume sure knew how to drive his parents crazy.

Rollo was carefully watching him while discussing important financial matters with his closest advisor; his wife. They had to decide to wether or not renovate the ancient roman way between Baiocas and Loxovias, two of the richest and most religious cities in the duchy. Rollo said it would increase trading when Gisla was questionning the amount of money that this project would require. While they were arguing, Rollo couldn't help but think about his happiness. He had a wife, beautiful and what's more, who loved him, a high rank, he was still on good terms with his Norse relatives and had a son who, he was sure of it, would later become a great warrior considering his strenght and energy. But still, he somehow feared that his happiness would not last long. It never lasted, he thought. Considering his history and luck, he will be deceived one way or another. His second of lack of attention while arguing with Gisla gave her the final word.

\- Ha! I won! Then, we will do as I said, she said teasing her husband.

Rollo, sighed. He rolled his eyes the "Ragnar way" and smiled at her.

\- I guess you do, princess,he said with his deep soft voice.

Her face was close to his. Way close. He suddenly felt attracted to her lips. He couldn't help but to stare at them with a mix of desire and bewitchment. She lowered her eyes to Rollo's lips and without even realizing it, she kissed him tenderly. At her very first contact, Rollo grabbed her waist with his powerful hands and made her sit on his knees while their kiss became more passionnate. They were prompted by a violent wave of love and desire at this moment that they weren't paying attention to anything that happened around them. Ragnarok and Apocalypse could happen, they wouldn't even move an eyelash. Rollo began to seek for her hips under her dress when they heard a great crash. Taken aback, they immediately looked at the place where the sound came from and saw their son, running, weapons and other dangerous objects falling from tables. Gisla immediately rushed to her son and took him hastily from the ground to hold him tight in her tiny arms. She kissed his head, reprimanding him with a stern tone and while the child was processing the informations, she looked at Rollo amused.

\- I guess this reckless attitude comes from you, she laughed at him.

But instead of answering to her pun, he stood up from his throne, walked up to Gisla's height and stared at the mess his son made with a depressed sight. Suddenly, Gisla's smile faded away and she looked at him, with curiosity. She lowered her head to look at him and asked with a worried voice:

\- Robert, are you ok?

\- What? Yes! Yes I am, he said taken aback.

\- Don't mess with me! Answer my question, she said pissed. Are you ok?

Rollo hesitated, should he talk to her about what he began to feel recently? He wasn't sure, but she seemed so angry and ready to pout that he felt compelled to say what was running in his mind recently.

\- I'm just … I'm just wondering if this situation will last.

\- What do you mean by that?

\- Well, it seems just so unreal. Me, you, happy and a child for Gods's sake! It, just doesn't happens to me usually. I'm even wondering if all of this is a trick from Loki.

\- Well, I don't know Loki, but what I know for sure is that you and me are married before God and that God never lies. So, be assured that I am real, that our son and everything that we lived these past two years are real. Never, ever think otherwise, she said with confidence.

Then, she turned his head to her's with her palm and kissed him. Guillaume giggled and his parents stopped their tender activity to focus on him, Gisla making faces and Rollo making weird animal noises to amuse the little duke.

* * *

Rollo had the habit of training his men every morning. It was November already and cold froze the Franks men to their toes. Rollo and the other northerners were used to it and to increase his men's ability to resist cold, Rollo made them train half naked. The sword and axes swung in the air while shields were protecting their carriers. The noise of steel on the shields caused Gisla to come and watch, wrapped up in a large fur cloak, baby Guillaume in her arms. She sat on a stone bench and stared at the movement of the fights. But she couldn't help but to always brought back her eyes to Rollo. His tattooed arms, his many scars and his strong muscles. How lucky she was to have such a man in her bed, she thought. As she was lost in her thoughts -mainly about naked Rollo- Guillaume began to fidgeting about in her arms. He was showing to her mother the fight with a happy expression and moved his tiny arms with excitement. Gisla sighed and smiled at him shaking her head.

\- You really took from him little man. I even wonder if you have anything that's me in you, she said still smiling.

Guillaume grabbed the golden cross she had around her neck into his tiny hands and looked at her mother.

\- Well, I guess you manage to get some of my blood after all, she whispered. I shall make you a great christian duke. And you shall become a great warrior, just like your father, she whispered at him.

She was so focused on her son she didn't hear Rollo coming behind her. He told his son to shush with his hand and put his hands on Gisla's shoulders. She shrieked and startled almost making Guillaume fall on the floor. She turned back, holding her child tight and stared at her husband showing her annoyance and anger. She slapped him and said:

\- You stupid dumbass! You scared me! And Guillaume could have fell on his head and die! I could have drop him!

\- But you didn't, Rollo said amused by the pouting princess. Because I knew you wouldn't drop our son. I trust you.

\- This is not an excuse to scare me and almost making me dropping my son!

Rollo smiled. He knew he couldn't prevail against his wife. He took his son and they began to run in the middle of the yard when the men were finishing their training. Rollo presented two wooden weapons to his son, an axe and a sword, waiting for him to choose. The little boy took the sword and began to play with it with entertainment. Rollo sighed and said to himself in his tongue:

\- I guess you didn't take everything from me then. Well, it is better that way.

Then, they began to play together. Guillaume was waving his sword awkwardly at Rollo's great laugh at his son's attempt to fight the giant that stood before him. He groaned with faked ferocity as his child rushed to him with his tiny sword. Rollo faked to defend himself with a tiny wooden axe in his large hand while Gisla watched them a tender smile she tried to hide on her lips. The giant finally fell on the floor while the little boy sat on his chest, proud of his victory. Gisla clapped loudly and Guillaume smiled even more. Then, Rollo's arms trapped the little boy and he started to tickle him to make him laugh. He really had a thing with children, Gisla thought. She could easily see in Rollo a mama Bear ready to do everything for his family. At this instant, Gisla was so happy she considered the idea of never leaving Rollo's side. Not even for her God.

* * *

The next few months, the cold intensified and now every wall in the castle was covered with tapestries. Rollo and Gisla usually stayed by their room's fireplace with their son and when they had an important matter to discuss or when there was some issues with the peasants, they would sit on their thrones in the great hall. Of course, Gisla found a person to take care of Guillaume most of the time. At first, the solution didn't come to her head immediately. But soon, she realized this person was there all the time: Gertrud. She was strong, carefull, loving and sweet with children. Besides, she had enough experience to deal with the little reckless duke. Gisla knew that her precious child would be safe with her.

Blizzard and snow came suddenly the coldest day of winter and with it came news from across the known world. Apparently, the Northmen attacked several cities in southern France and some of them even reached Syria this summer. They also raided in south Italy and in the kingdom of Castilla. Of course it caused Gisla's disapproval but whenever she spoke of it, Rollo would roll his eyes and said "better them than us". His duchy was finally at peace and he enjoyed this situation. He received some news from Björn and Ragnar, that they went to have some explanation about what king Ecbert did to the settlement. He denied it completely and impute the attack to angry peasants who didn't like the idea of pagans in their lands. Of course, Ragnar and Björn didn't believe him, but they chose not to say a thing to avoid a war that would have cost many lives. Besides, the king of Wessex was angry enough because of Athelstan's death and he didn't need an excuse to kill who he thought were his murderers. But the king of Northumbria was angry at king Ecbert for letting Ragnar Lothbrok's people settle in Wessex. He claimed Ecbert was a traitor and began a war against him for his alliance with his mortal enemy. This war began to worry the ducal couple and Gisla decided to send spies and informers in England to know what was going on and if it would have repercussions on their duchy and the trading activities. In the meantime, king Ecbert kept trying to invade Mercia. But the queen and her army were strong and despite some little battles, she always had the advantage. Moreover, she now had Ragnar on her side. Rollo imagined that he felt compelled to help her because he got her pregnant and had another baby, but he knew he was hoping for more lands and had interests of keeping the queen close to him. But Rollo doubted Aslaug was happy with it. Did she ever know? Often, Rollo criticized his brother's inability to keep his dick on his pants. How many sons will he have? Was he planning to repopulate earth with his genes?

One day, Guillaume caught a cold. Gisla and Rollo were so worried that they didn't left his side for days. They were so afraid they'd lose him they called every doctors in the duchy to heal him. They loved him so much. But soon, the child recovered, stronger than ever. And that was at this time he said his first real word:

\- Shield, he said with excitement.

\- Shield, Gisla asked to Rollo puzzled.

\- Shield, Rollo said sighing.

\- Shield it is then, Gisla said.

They were marveled by all the words he was learning and by the sound of his voice. Now, his mother was reading him books in hope that he would be a great ruler cultured, polite and intelligent, while Rollo trained him for him to become strong and not die in battle. Even if the sky was low and grey, Rollo spent the brightest days of his life during these months.

* * *

Cold went away soon enough and winter with it. And suddenly, the sun came to illuminate the fortress and its inhabitants. But with the sun, came news from England. Gisla's spies came back with great news. He entered the great hall, where Rollo was sitting on his throne, Gisla standing beside him. He bowed before the duke and the duchess and started his story.

\- My lord, I have terrible news. I went to spy in king Ecbert's army and I heard the prince Aethelwulf talking to his army's leaders one night. He was drunk and I was by his tent and talked with a voice so loud I couldn't help but to listen to what he said. And here is the terrible part my lord: his father wants to invade your lands and to rule it. He thinks that because it is close to his kingdom, he should seize it.

\- Are you sure of what you are saying, Rollo asked the man.

\- Yes my lord. I'd bet my life on that.

\- Thank you for your informations. You can go now, he said waving his hand.

\- As you wish my lord, he said bowing before leaving.

As soon as the man left, Rollo turned to Gisla.

\- What do you think?

\- As if I knew! You are the duke! You are in charge of all that war and battleling stuff, she said pissed.

\- Gisla, what do you think? Give me a real answer!

She sighed and sat in front of him.

\- To avoid a conflict that would only cause loss to our lands, commercially and humanly, I suggest we use the card of diplomacy. We must avoid war and battles at all costs considering the youth of our duchy. We already had enough with the Britons.

\- Diplomacy seems a reasonable option indeed. Well, I suppose I need to prepare myself for a little trip to Wessex then, the duke said laying his back to his throne's back.

Gisla froze. He was going to leave. Again. No, she thought, she couldn't bare to be alone without him once again. She wouldn't survive it. Apparently, her face showed her exact thoughts as Rollo put his hand on hers and asked with a soft but nevertheless deep voice:

\- Gisla, my sweet, are you ok?

\- Don't leave, she muttered.

\- What, Rollo asked trying to understant what she just said.

\- Don't leave my side! I couldn't bare it! Once was enough! You promised to never leave me! Remember?

\- Gisla...

\- I don't want you to leave! I love you and your absence would kill me!

\- Gisla...

\- Besides, you cannot leave your son when he is still learning. You can't leave!

\- Gisla, he said again taking her hands in his, you know that I have to. After all, it is your idea.

\- Yeah, but... I was thinking that I would go.

Rollo frowned in disapproval.

\- Gisla, it is war there. I couldn't possibly let you go there knowing that you put your life at terrible risks. I love you too much to let you do that.

\- But what about you? You are also putting your life at risks. And I love you too. How to react in front of that? Are you implying that I am weaker than you, she asked a daring look on her face.

\- I wouldn't even dare to imply that, he said smiling. I know you too well. You would just go there giving them a lecture as the proud great grand-daughter of this Charlemagne guy that you are and they would be so terrified they would just flee like sheeps in front of a wolf. But what keeps me from letting you doing that is that you are the sun of my life and I cannot risk to loose you. You are too important.

\- You are important too. Because I love you more than my life, she said proudly.

They remained silent for a few minutes, staring intensly to each other in order to figure out who would win.

\- If you go, I'm coming with you, Gisla said determined.

\- Who will rule the lands then? And what about Guillaume? Who will take care of him, he asked bemused.

\- Gertrud is perfect for the job. And you could lend the reins of the duchy to this guy. What was his name again? Thorbjorn! What do you think? After all, he is your number one man!

\- Yeah, Rollo said thinkful, I guess Thorbjorn is the right man for the job. Besides, he is more loyal than any of my barons.

\- Then, it is settled! We shall live as soon as we can, she said with energy.

\- Oh gods help me, Rollo said in Norse. We should not warn them about us coming. Let's just make them a surprise. The northern way, he said with a grin.

\- You know I don't approve your methods, she said.

\- And yet, you love me.

\- And yet I love you, she said as they got closer to each other.

\- You always have the last word, he said his mouth at one inch of hers.

\- I do, she whispered looking at her husband's lips.

Their lips landed on each other's and, as they stood in the middle of the great hall, the world faded around them. There was only them now. Inside a closed little world that belonged only to them. It seemed that time and space disappeared, that nothing more than them existed. And they kissed. They kissed for what seemed to be an eternity. When they stopped kissing, little Guillaume was running around and looked at his parents a radiant smile on his face and managed to say:

\- Me too.

His father smiled and his mother looked at her husband lovingly. They were so happy. And she was going to have Rollo for herself for several days. She felt so lucky right now.


	2. Part 2

They left two days after, spending this time to ready the ship, packing their stuffs and organizing their departure. Rollo knew their trip will not be easy. The sea tended to be unpredictable and the wind could drown their ship. But he had enough knowledge to know that despite it, they were gonna be fine. After all, he asked Aegir and Thor to protect them. It didn't take them so much time to leave and before they knew it, they already reached the sea.

The wind was hitting hard and entangled Gisla's hair. The iodated air was fresh and waves were crashing on the front of the boat. It was both tiring and invigorating. Rollo was standing in the back while Gisla was looking at the sea in front of the boat. She was fascinated by the beauty and the ferocity of it. Never has she saw the sea. Nor did she went on a boat. She heard the last crys of the seagulls and saw the last part of land disappearing below the horizon. She stared at it for a moment, thinking only about her son, she left behind because the trip was too dangerous for a little baby. She will miss him. To both her and Rollo. Suddenly, a wave crashed on the boat and water-spattered Gisla, making Rollo laugh histerically.

\- Any problem here princess ?

\- I'm not like you Northmen! I wasn't born at sea, she shouted angrily.

\- Then come with me instead of putting you in front so the wave can splash on you.

She shook her head and stood beside him. The men were rowing, following Rollo's strong voice and her husband looked far before him. Gisla stared at him and realized that he was as at ease as if he was casually sleeping in their bed. He seemed to be in his element here. She didn't noted at the time they were travelling on the river Seine, but now she could see that he was really skilled at sailing. Suddenly, the waves became higher, the wind stronger, almost making the boat overturns. Gisla looked at her husband in total terror. They were going to die. They were going to die and never see their son again. As terrible and panicked thoughts rushed to her mind, just like the waves were crashing on the skiff, her eyes wide opened. Rollo gave her a stare and froze when he saw her face. He took her by her waist with his free arm and whispered to her with a comforting voice:

\- It is fine. This is just Aegir and Thor welcoming us on their territories.

\- Well, don't you think they should welcome us more politely instead of this madness, she asked pissed but still scared. They don't seems like calm people.

\- This is because they are not. The sea is as unpredictable as a woman's heart and the wind is as powerful as love.

\- Who taught you such poetry, she asked still pissed.

\- I was born this way.

\- Oh, she said looking at him awkwardly.

The wind and the waves didn't seem to calm down. But Rollo started to say something in old Norse, which Gisla could understand a bit, to give back his men motivation and strength.

\- Up onto the overturned keel, clamber with a heart of steel! Cold is the ocean's spray and your death is on it's way! With maidens you have had your way! Each must die some day!

Gisla didn't know which magic he used but the men intensified their efforts and despite all the fury of the elements, the boat continued its path toward England. The more they were sailing forward, the less the waves were violent and the wind strong. It took them hours to see the white cliffs of England. And as soon as Gisla saw them, she turned to Rollo and smiled with relief and excitement, to which Rollo answered by a kiss on her head. They were here, and they were gonna fight.

* * *

Their ship was now sailing on the river toward the place where Ragnar's men set the camp when they were still raiding in Wessex. The men rowed and the veil was down. The more they were sailing forward, the more they saw houses and farms. Gisla stopped looking around and suddenly asked Rollo:

\- How are we gonna introduce ourselves to the king if we weren't announced first?

\- I didn't think about that, Rollo confessed. I just want to, you know, surprise them.

\- Why?

\- To see his reaction and see his real thoughts. What I suggest is that you enter the room first, it will put him in a good mood. After all, you're the proud descent of Charlemagne, the king he liked the most.

\- You are really as twisted as your brother, she said annoyed.

\- Never say that again, he said sternly looking at her. I am in no ways like my brother.

\- Fine, she said pouting. We will do as you say, it's not like I had the choice anyway.

They drew alongside the shore and the ducal couple mounted on their horses toward the capital of Wessex. While they were riding on their path, Gisla couldn't help but to look at her husband. He was so majestic and seemed so strong when he was on his horse. It gave her chills. He was her's and they were going to be alone for days. Who knew what could happen in one week.

They arrived at the gates of the capital and Gisla announced herself and her husband, Robert, first duke of Normandy. The guards opened the gates staring at Rollo, wondering why his face seemed familiar. They dismounted and entered the castle. Now that he thought of it, this castle was really small, especially when he compared it to his fortress. They arrived at the throne's room door and Gisla held Rollo from stepping forward.

\- I'll do as you planned. I'll go first, so stay here until I call you, she said with a stern low voice.

Then, she opened the doors.

The king was sitting on his throne, apparently discussing about important war matters and he raised his head in sign of surprise when he heard the doors being opened and someone say:

\- The duchess of Normandy, Gisla.

Gisla walked with an assured gait to the throne and Ecbert. She stood in front of him, her head held high and said with her proud voice:

\- Forgive me my lord, but I won't bow before the man who is planning to invade my lands.

The king stood up and stared at her with curious eyes. He stepped closer to her and asked:

\- You seems vaguely familiar. Did we met before?

\- No. But perhaps my face reminds you of one of my relatives.

\- Maybe... But I can't remember...

\- This is perfectly normal, you were too young then. But I can't believe you don't remember Charlemagne.

\- Charlemagne, he said with a realisation voice, so that means …

\- Yes, Gisla said proudly, I am Frankia's king's daughter, princess Gisla.

\- This is such an honor, your majesty, he said bowing before her. I didn't know you were a duchess. Your father married you, as I can see. Who is the happy husband.

\- You probably don't know him, she said lying. He is came here with me. Shall I tell him to come inside?

\- Why, yes, of course.

\- This is okay Robert, you can enter.

\- Finally, a familiar voice said behind the walls.

Rollo stepped in the room as majestic as a duke should be and looked at the king's reaction. He saw his face goes from surprise, realization, anger, disgust and finally his usual faked curtesy face. Rollo knew the process. He experienced it already with Ragnar. The duke stopped his walk to Gisla's height and stood beside her, grabbing her waist. He kept eye contact and, after a few minutes of silence, he smiled at him. Gisla was looking at the scene with utter delight. Rollo seemed to have fun and she really loved to put people to their places.

\- My husband, Robert first of his name, duke of Normandy, she said introducing him with her free hand.

The king stared at the duke. He was different than before. Dressed in a richly embroidered tunic, a long cape on his shoulders and his wild mane brushed the Frank way.

\- Rollo. This is so good to see that you are well.

\- Keep your manners for yourself, Rollo said brutally. We need to talk.

\- How did you learn our tongue?

\- My wife taught me, he said as brutally as before.

\- He is a fast learner, Gisla added.

\- I see, the king said with a thinkful voice. How did you end up duke?

\- The king made me an offer, I took it. Now, shall we sit and talk or keep saying vain things?

\- Please, the king said showing a large table.

And so, they sat on their chairs, Rollo and Gisla next to each other, facing the king. Rollo started talking:

\- I've heard that you plan on invading and conquer my duchy.

\- Rollo, the king said with a fake smile, this is not what it seems. I only wanted...

\- To extend your kingdom, Gisla cut him.

Ecbert remained silent, apparently angry at the two people who dared stop him from achieving his goal. But despite Ecbert apparent annoyance, Gisla and Rollo remained focused on what they had to do and their eyes showed determination and anger.

\- There is something that bugs me, Ecbert said, how did you get these informations?

\- We have our sources, Gisla said enigmatic.

\- Spies then, the king deduced. May I know where they heard that?

\- Your son, Aethelwulf, if I remember correctly, was talking about invading our lands, Rollo said casually.

\- Well, that needs some confirmation then. Guards, please, tell the prince to come here, Ecbert said.

They waited for a few minutes in a tensed silence only broken by Rollo's fingers hitting the table and the sound of the outside. The prince came after what seemed an eternity. He opened the doors without looking in front of him while saying:

\- I hope it is important, father! I was praying in the...

He froze the second he noticed Rollo. He looked at him with disdain, defiance and disgust, then his sight went to Gisla, then to his father, asking with a glance at them what was going on. Ecbert told him to sit with a head sign and Aethelwulf complied. When he was sit on his chair, he asked:

\- What is this pagan doing here?

\- This pagan, as you call him, is the duke of Normandy, Gisla said fiercely. You know, the lands you want to invade.

Aethelwulf gave his father a panicked glance and the king made a sign to say it was okay, that he would handle this.

\- Son, Ecbert asked calmly, did you, or did you not said that you would invade their duchy?

\- Why, no, of course!

\- You liar, Gisla shouted. Our spies told us you did!

\- And yet, I didn't, he answered menacingly. Your spies must have listened the wrong man.

\- How dare you, she said outraged.

\- Gisla, everything is fine, Rollo said calmly to his beloved. If the prince is denying it, that means the information was wrong.

\- But, Gisla objected...

\- You can speak our tongue, Aethelwulf asked with surprise and fear.

\- Yes. I can, the duke said with his usual grin. Now, considering all this... misunderstanding, I suggest that in order to avoid future other conflicts due to such circumpstances, we sign a treaty of non agression. This way, it will keep our two fief at peace and we will stay in good terms.

Gisla smiled to him. He was wise to avoid war and to suggest such compromise. Moreover, this way would stop them from invading their duchy. No christian king would ever invade a place he signed a treaty with.

\- But this time, you better not violate it, Rollo said menacingly.

\- I swear, Ecbert said his hand on his heart, that I won't even think about it.

\- Fine, then, when shall we sign it?

\- I cannot give you an exact date, but as soon as we find a sheep's skin and we write the terms of the treaty, we shall sign it.

\- Well, we should find some place to sleep, my love, Rollo said to Gisla.

\- Yes, I suppose so, Gisla said with a thinkful voice. Unless... King Ecbert, could you lend us one room in your castle so we can stay here and visit your beautiful country, she asked politely.

\- I think your husband is the perfect guide to show you around, your grace. After all, he knows the place better than we do, Aethelwulf said with a voice full of insinuations.

Rollo gave him the death stare, which Aethelwulf bore, and turned to Gisla.

\- This is a perfect opportunity to have some... private activity, don't you think, Rollo whispered to her ear in Frank.

Gisla let a little moan, which could only be heard by Rollo, out, but her face showed desire and excitement. Ecbert, exchanged a curious glance with his son and said:

\- This will be an honor to welcome the proud great grand-daughter of Charlemagne inside my castle, your majesty. I'll ask the servants to prepare your room. Please, make yourselves at home.

\- Not too much, Aethelwulf said gloomy looking at Rollo.

Rollo ignored his last sentence and Ecbert guided them to their room with his son. When they arrived, Ecbert left to give his orders to the servants. As soon as he left, the atmosphere became more tense, and Gisla, who was exhausted, pretended to have to pray to leave what would have tire her even more.

Aethelwulf grabbed Rollo's shirt brutally and asked with anger:

\- Tell me pagan, what will you destroy this time? How many people will you kill?

\- None, if you let go of me, he answered menacingly.

He released his shirt, but kept his stance.

\- How can an animal like you marry a princess and become duke, he asked with utter disgust.

\- I guess your God loves me, Rollo said daring.

\- You, the prince breathed with powerful anger. And how do you treat your wife, he asked keeping his cool. I suppose she is more a baby bearer.

\- Ask her yourself if you want to know! She is the only person who can answer this stupid question, Rollo said annoyed and passably well angry.

They remained silent for a moment, only looking each other right in the eyes, testing the limits of their fury, looking for the moment they will fight. But it never came. They were suddenly interrupted by servants, bringing sheets and blankets for the bed of the ducal couple and Aethelwulf left to inquire after his wife and his father. While he was leaving, Rollo thought that this man and him could have easily be friends if he wasn't so eager on hating his people.

* * *

Gisla and Rollo were finally alone in the room. It had been cleaned and prepared within an hour and Rollo couldn't help but being impressed by the servant's work. They hung tapestries on the walls, put flowers in vases, arranged some other dry flowers around the room to create a soft but nevertheless delicious fragrance and the white sheets and blankets were carefully put on the enormous bed in front of the fireplace. They lighted the candles and Rollo asked if he could go to the bath with his wife. His request was answered quickly and positively and they left for the thermal baths. Of course, Gisla asked some privacy, which the king granted, and soon, the couple undressed and slipped with delight in the hot water. Rollo and Gisla were close to each other. So close they could feel each other's heat. Gisla looked at her husband. She was amazed that his body still producted the same effect on her: the urge of touching him and kiss him on every part of his muscles. Rollo must have seen it because he smiled at her, which always lightened the big scar he had on his face. Now that she thought of it, Gisla never asked him about this scar, even if they played to "guess how it happened" every night. But this scar remained a secret as it wasn't visible most of the time. She had to ask.

\- How did it happened?

\- What, he asked not knowing what she was talking about.

\- Your scar. On your face.

\- Oh no. you're cheating. It is up to me to ask you that question. You have to guess.

\- I don't want to play the game. Please, answer me seriously.

\- Torture. I didn't want to tell where my brother was when people wanted to kill him.

\- Your loyalty will kill you, she sighed.

\- Don't worry, I intend to give you a hard time for a long, long time, he said smiling tenderly to his wife.

\- Idiot, she smiled back.

Then, she did something that surprised Rollo even more. She raised her lips to his scar and began to kiss it softly. Her lips were fresh, and so were her kisses. Rollo turned his head to her's and kissed her neck. He was pleasantly surprised. His wife was taking initiatives and he loved it. She moaned with delight, succumbing to her own pleasure. He grabbed her hips and made her sit on him while he was kissing the upper part of her body. Neck, shoulders, breasts, belly. His kisses became more burning and passionate. Her back arched to his love and her moans became louder. She took his head with her two hands and kissed him, this time on the lips. He was tenderly caressing every part of her body, making her moan a little more and while doing this, he thought that she was really beautiful. Even more than Siggy or Lagertha. He let a grunt of pleasure out of his mouth and opened his wife's thighs.

\- No, she managed to say.

\- You don't want it, he whispered to her ears.

\- Not... Not here.

\- In the room then.

They quickly dressed up and rushed to their room while giggleling from their intimate pleasure. Rollo hastily locked the door and undressed himself while his wife was teasing him faking to be unable to undress herself. Rollo walked toward her and with an amused smile, lifted her skirt, reaching for her thighs and caressing it. She had her back on the wall and her husband was below her belly, kissing every part of her legs. She breathed with utter delight. She felt so good this instant. It was just like she had died and was in heaven. Suddenly, he went up to her face, while removing her dress. There they were, naked in front of each other. He grabbed her legs and lifted her to his body. He drove her to the bed and layed beside her. He continued his kisses while she was moaning and breathing heavily from pleasure. He moved on top of her and his manhood went inside her body. Now, she was making more sounds, apparently at the zenith of delight. They were moving together, in unison, moaning, grunting, breathing heavily. She grabbed his face to kiss him more violently practically shouting his name.

\- R... Robert. Oh, Robert!

\- Call me by my real name, he whispered sternly to her still moving to give her more pleasure.

\- No... My oath, she said between two moans.

\- Say it!

\- I swore it before God, she said almost crying.

\- He is not watching right now.

\- N... No.

\- Say it! Say it, he ordered making her moan more.

\- R... Rollo, she moaned succumbing to utter pleasure.

\- Yes, he whispered smiling to her.

He kissed her more and their tender activity suddenly became more passionate. They were now more than only two persons. This moment, they felt so connected they became one. Neither of them had experienced something like that before. This instant, their marriage was the most important thing in the universe and the gods and the saints were singing it. This instant, the world was at peace.


	3. Part 3

They woke up late. They spent the night having sex and couldn't sleep until it was past midnight. When Gisla stepped outside her room, Rollo was still sleeping. The palace was empty. There was only servants, bustling around. Gisla asked where did the nobles and the king went, and was answered that they left to hunt. Relieved to have the place all for herself, she walked by the corridors and the many room the castle contained. She stopped by the Capel and heard a little voice inside. She dared to give a quick glance and saw a young woman, kneeled on a low chair, apparently praying. She was singing. Gisla couldn't understand it very well, but her song seemed so sad she let a tear drop on her cheek. She entered the place and the woman startled. She was panicked and terrified for one second, but then, she realised it was only Gisla and her face went back to normal.

\- Sorry, Gisla said. Your song was so beautiful that I had to come in and make my compliments.

\- This is okay. As long as it is not the king or my husband.

\- Your husband?

\- Yes, she said shyly, the prince Aethelwulf.

\- Oh, I see, Gisla said awkwardly.

\- Who are you?

\- Oh! sorry, I didn't introduce myself. What bad manners. My name is Gisla, I am the duchess of Normandy and the daughter of Charles, king of Frankia. I came here with my husband to enforce peace between our people.

\- Nice to meet you Gisla, she said smiling. My name is Judith, daughter of king Aella of Northumbria.

\- So, Judith, Gisla said sitting beside her, what was that song about?

\- It was about a man, she said blushing.

\- Your husband?

\- No, she said suddenly terrified. An other man. A man of faith.

\- Tell me more, Gisla asked curious.

\- This is a Capel, I don't know if I can, she hesitated.

\- Let's go outside then.

They stood up and began to walk by the gardens.

\- He was part of these northmen who came to raid and settle in our country. He was not like them though: he was born in Northumbria and lived in a monastry. He was a monk before they took him. He had... How can I say that? He had this aura. It was like he was God's favourite.

Gisla was listening. She was listening carefully.

\- I immediately felt attracted to him. He was bright, nice and he knew so much about the northmen. He was crucified for it. I remember that he bore the stigmates of Christ. One night, I failed to my vows of fidelity to my husband.

Gisla was still listening, afraid of what would come next.

\- I slept with him. Of course, my husband didn't know at first, but soon, he found out by other means: I was pregnant and we hadn't slept as man and wife for a while.

Gisla held a squeak.

\- My mistake cost me one ear. They stopped when I dropped his name. Apparently, Ecbert loved him very much. He said my second son shall be treated like my first born: like a prince. But this won't repay the loss of my ear, she said bitter.

Gisla realized, now that she was talking about it, that she was wearing a hairstyle that hid her right ear. She felt sorry for her. She was a good christian and yet, she had been cruelly punished by the laws of Christ.

\- How can you still pray God, in these conditions?

\- This is the only thing I have left. This is what keeps me alive, she answered smiling.

They remained silent for a few more minutes, walking among flowers and other plants.

\- This is a sad story, Gisla said as a fact.

\- This is a sad chapter, but not a sad story. It brought me my sons, she smiled. They are 6 and 5. Do you have children Gisla?

\- Only one. His name is Guillaume and he is the light of my life with my husband.

\- How is he?

\- Reckless, stubborn, joyful and energetic.

\- No, Judith giggled, your husband.

\- Oh, Gisla said. He is, very strong, fierce, powerful, violent on the battlefield. He is a great warrior.

Judith noted that Gisla's smile became wider the more she spoke of him. She couldn't help but to smile back.

\- Is that all?

\- No, Gisla smiled even more. He is also, sensitive, cheerful, awkward, bright, wise. He has a really deep personnality.

\- You seems to love him very much.

\- I hated him at first, but after our wedding, I learnt to see beyond what I first thought of him. When our son was born, I realized I loved him.

\- Not every person can say that. Usually, we princesse only marry without love.

\- Didn't you learn to love your husband?

\- I doubt to ever love him.

They stopped their walk and Gisla pat Judith's shoulder. They came back inside, talking about castle life and how their husbands treated them. Gisla said she felt she was her husband's equal, while Judith said she was being kept hostage. Gisla truly felt sorry for her new friend. She was strong to stay here despite everything that happened to her. She was even stronger than her, Gisla thought. They headed toward their rooms when two young boy ran toward their direction.

\- Mommy! Alfred pushed me in the mud, the elder said whining.

\- This is because he didn't want to give me my toy, the other one complained.

Judith sighed. She bowed to her sons and said sternly:

\- Alfred, once and for all, do not push your brother! Aethelred, you need to learn to share with your brother! Next time, play with the toy together!

The boys looked at each other.

\- Now, make peace.

\- But mommy, they objected in unison.

\- I said make peace! Do as I said or the northmen will come and eat your feets!

Their eyes suddenly wide opened in fright and they quickly gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

\- Good, their mother said smiling. Now, you can go back to play.

\- Mommy, who is it, Aethelred asked.

\- She is a friend of mine, Judith answered smiling at Gisla.

\- Did you ever see any northmen, Alfred asked to the duchess.

\- Yes, she smiled at them.

\- Are they terrifying? Mommy says they are demons who loves to eat little boy's feets.

\- Well, she started bending to the height of the little boys, they...

Suddenly the door opened and Rollo came out, dressed up but with his usual morning face: grumpy. His hair were tangled, he had dark rings under his eyes and seemed unhappy: he looked like a mean northman. He looked at the children and grinned. This smile was meant to be a cheerful one, but his look and his face were so terrifying the boys suddenly froze and ran away, screaming.

\- You IDIOT! You scared them, Gisla shouted to her husband slapping his arm.

\- What did they mean by "don't eat our feets", he asked massaging his arm.

\- You...

Judith stepped back in fear. She was looking at Gisla, then Rollo with complete lack of comprehension.

\- What are you doing here?

\- Judith, this is my husband, Robert, duke of Normandy, Gisla said introducing him.

\- Oh! come on! Just call me Rollo already!

\- Now is not the time to have this talk, she said sternly.

\- Princess Judith, Rollo said politely. It has been a while isn't it?

\- Why are you here, she asked again.

\- Your husband planned to invade my lands, so I came here to prevent it.

\- We need to talk, Judith said with a low voice. But not here. Let's go inside your room.

After everyone entered the room, Judith gave a last glance in the hallway and locked the door. She turned to her two guests and told them to sit. When everyone in the room was sitting comfortably, she started talking.

\- Did he deny it, she asked?

\- What? Who, Rollo asked puzzled.

It was too early in the morning for him to think.

\- Aethelwulf. Did he deny he ordered the invasion?

\- Yes, Gisla answered. Why?

\- Because he is lying. Him and his father.

\- Yes, we knew that, Rollo said.

\- But do you know everything?

Gisla and Rollo exchanged an interrogative glance.

\- The reason why Ecbert and his son wants to conquer so much land is because Ecbert dreams of uniting the kingdom of England. He already attacked Mercia and Northumbria. He is a twisted man who refuse to coexist with people who do not share his vision and desires. That's why, after he asked Aethelwulf to attack the settlement, he imprisonned the nobles who accompanied him to keep them away from power and from screwing his plans. He is like that. He does things behind your back and stabs you when you're not looking. That's how he works.

\- Reminds me of someone, Rollo said for himself.

\- He hates the northmen. And he was only cooperating with king Ragnar for his insterests in Mercia. Kwenthrith was supposed to be his puppet and he wanted to use her as a tool to rule Mercia. But, unfortunately, or fortunately, she realized it and fought back. He uses people.

She paused for a moment and continued her story:

\- He also wants to use me to append my father's country to his. But recently, he was only talking about Charlemagne. He is his hero and he always wanted to look like him. He began to think about growing an empire. An empire such as the great emperor's. His will is so strong he began to drown in madness. He decided his first target would be your duchy. He heard it was ruled by a pagan, a bloodthirsty barbarian and wanted to clean these lands in the name of Charlemagne.

\- See? This is what your executions brought us, Gisla reprimanded Rollo.

\- Hey! Thanks to that, our lands are at peace! So don't complain.

\- That is why he prepared his army to invade your lands, Judith continued ignoring their words. But now that you presented him a treaty of non agression, he is trapped. And even more considering you are married before God and you are the great grand-daughter of Charlemagne. You did well by coming here.

After she finished her story, they all remained silent. Gisla and Rollo were angry. If they could, they would have burn the place to ashes and even Gisla would have spread blood in the king's kingdom. They were in the house of a mad man and his son was not better. Gisla hated these two man for what they did to her new friend.

\- Pardon me, but, how do you know all that, Gisla asked.

Judith moved on her chair nervously and sad.

\- I may, or may not, be Ecbert's mistress, she said shamefully.

\- WHAT?!

Rollo stood up violently, making his chair fall on the floor with a great bang. He walked a little, apparently furious and asked Judith:

\- Did he really...

\- Yes, I am afraid so, she said bowing her head.

Gisla rushed to Judith and hugged her with all the love she could feel. She was so sorry for her. She deserved to be loved so much. She was a great person who was now crying in Gisla's neck.

\- How did it happened, Gisla asked gently.

\- After my ear was cut, Ecbert adopted Athelstan's son...

\- Athelstan has a son, Rollo asked with surprise.

Gisla told him to shut up with her mouth and asked Judith to go on.

\- After he adopted Athelstan's son, I knew he wouldn't be safe. So, knowing that, Ecbert asked me to be his mistress and to betray my father in exchange of my son's safty. I mean. I love my children. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't protect them, she said in tears.

\- I understand how you feel, Gisla comforted her. It is okay.

\- What kind of father sleeps with his own son's wife? That man is twisted, Rollo said with utter disgust.

\- What shock me the most is that he still claim to be a good christian, Gisla added.

\- Well, now, if he wants to make war with us and violate the treaty, I know that there will be no mercy.

\- Robert...

\- Rollo.

Gisla sighed.

\- Rollo, calm down, please. You are only frightening her even more.

Rollo looked at the princess and sat back on his chair he lifted and put back on it's place. He enraged. The king's behavior was disgusting and HE was the barabarian. There was no way he, or Gisla could forgive these actions.

\- Don't you want to come with us, Gisla asked. You could take your sons. We could protect you and you'd like Normandy.

\- No, Judith said with a sad smile. Thank you. You are very nice, but I need to stay here. This is where I belong. Besides, I need to know what my enemies are planning so I can stop them. I have to stay and fight so that I can have my revenge one day, she said determined.

Rollo and Gisla looked at each other and smiled.

\- You are very brave, Gisla said to Judith. Fine, we will sign the treaty, but tell us if they plan on going after you. I could send some men to your rescue.

\- I'll think about it, she smiled to the duchess.

Then, after she dried her tears, she got out of the room, leaving Rollo and Gisla behind. They were alone in the room and in one glance, they knew what they had to do.

* * *

They spent at least two days in the castle, waiting for the treaty to be made. Gisla was most of the time with Judith and played with the children, while Rollo was deciding of the terms of the agreement. Of course, Gisla and him planned everything. They were talking about it whenever they were alone. Gisla was a good advisor and Rollo often came with brilliant ideas. They decided that if the terms of the treaty were not respected, they would simply come to them and spread their fury and that they would ask Wessex to give them two hostage; The queen, or, if there wasn't one, the wife of the prince, and her first born. The terms were simple; no Wessex soldier should ever step on the Norman soil, unless he had been invited. No invasions, nor wars. In exchange, the two lands will benefit privileged trading exchanges. Of course, Ecbert and Aethelwulf seemed reluctant, but they complied with anger. Their terms were as simple; If the duchy of Normandy ever came to invade their kingdom, they shall behead the duke and rule his duchy. The terms were rough in the two parts, but according to Rollo, this seemed fair. He also knew he had well trained soldiers and an army of berserkers, and that he could prevail in any battle. Sure, Rollo was confident, but he feared for peace in his lands. He thought he earned a quiet time.

\- How can I be sure you won't try to invade my lands, he asked to king Ecbert after the draft.

\- Well, I swore it before God, isn't that enough?

\- I don't trust your God as much as you do, he said with defiance.

\- I thought you were converted.

\- I am. But I won't repudiate my roots. This is important to me.

The king remained silent for a moment. Rollo knew he hated him. He was a northman after all, a mere pagan. Gisla stepped to Rollo's height and said with her fierce voice:

\- I trust God. So consider it a legit treaty.

\- As you wish, princess, he said bowing before her.

Then, he disappeared in the crowd who came to witness the action. Rollo saw him beside Aethelwulf, whispering to his ears. Obviously they were wondering how to achieve their goals despite the treaty. Judith was quietly standing in the back of the room, her two son with her. Gisla saw her husband come beside her and talk to her with apparent violence. When, he left, she saw Ecbert staring at his son's wife, drinking in his glass. She bore his sight proudly and faked a smile. Then, she left the room, followed by her kids. While leaving, she looked at Gisla, her eyes seeming to say that she would be okay. That she was bright enough to survive no matter what. Gisla smiled to her with kindness, wondering if they would ever meet again.

\- She is a brave woman, Rollo said with admiration.

\- Yes, Gisla agreed. I'll miss her.

\- It is nice to know you have a friend here.

\- Yes, she really is our strongest ally in this country. But I still think she is in great danger here. I don't want her to suffer even more.

\- Neither do I. But for now, we need to come back home. Our son must miss us.

Gisla sighed.

\- You're right. We can do nothing for her but to pray.

\- Your God or mines?

\- Both, she said suddenly looking him in the eyes. We will need any help we can get.

\- I love you, he whispered to her ear.

\- I love you too.

They kissed. All sights in the assembly went to the ducal couple and their tender activity. The women were gasping, the men were strongly disappoving and Ecbert was looking at it with curiosity mixed with disgust. When it was over, the two lovebirds looked around, and when they saw all sights directed to them, they looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

They left once the treaty was signed. This time, Gisla was more at ease on the ship than she was the first time. When they saw their walls, they immediately rushed to their son. They really missed him and apparently, he did too. Thorbjorn did a wonderful job ruling the duchy. It was as if Rollo never left. Soon, they went back to their old habits: training, reading, educating, ruling. And one day, Gisla went to see Rollo and tell him fantastic news: she was pregnant. Of course, Rollo was deliriously happy. He praised Gisla and her belly. This time, he really felt like this situation of happiness and peace would last. He finally got rid of his dark thoughts.


End file.
